


Improperly in Love

by Astral_Bees



Category: Emma (2020), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: But no seriously, F/F, Fluff, I just can't get over how cute they would be together, Oneshot, but now i shall crawl back into my hole and hide away until another thought bonks me over the head, gorlfriends, haha - Freeform, i've just been on a fic writing kick for some reason, it's what they deserve, it's what we deserve, kinda OOC, they get to just be happy and in love, this is me just saying what if i take something and make it sapphic?, wish i had one, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: Emma visits Harriet, but she has some unfortunate news to share. At least she thinks it's unfortunate news
Relationships: Harriet Smith/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Improperly in Love

Harriet Smith was a fine girl with many possible prospects. If only Emma Woodhouse could assist her. The problem was she was still Harriet Smith and Emma seemed to be the only one that could see a much brighter future for her.

They had spent time together. Quite a lot of time, if she was being completely honest with herself. And she was rather fond of Harriet. After all, there was a fair amount to be fond of.

Harriet was kind, if a bit daft at times. And she never failed to have a warm smile brightening the rest of her features. She was pretty too, but in a more humble way. Or at least, that was how Emma saw her. She saw Harriet as a spring day. A meadow of flowers all seeming to say hello to you as you walked amongst them. That was all her.

The past number of days, Emma had visited Harriet with increasing frequency. But she almost couldn’t bring herself to that day. There was news that she was aware had to be relayed to Ms. Smith and she didn’t want to be the messenger. Though she knew it had to come from her.

So, she pushed ahead. She was stronger than her nervous feelings. And she had to do it for Harriet.

Emma knew one more thing about Harriet Smith that she hadn’t shared with a single soul, even Harriet herself. It was the one thing that pushed her forward time and time again to help her find a proper future even if it pained her. Harriet Smith contained her heart. Emma was fairly certain that upon meeting Harriet, her heart had escaped her and made a new home within Ms. Smith’s ribs.

Which made her next actions even harder. Because she had to tell Harriet that things were continuing to turn sour with her suitors. And if she couldn’t help Harriet find love, what kind of a matchmaker was she really?

She stood at Harriet’s door, trying to convince herself someone else could break the news to her. But she couldn’t reach any reasons that were enough. And she knocked.

Harriet filled the door frame the second the door swung open and Emma felt she couldn’t breathe for a second. She gave a curt nod and entered.

“Oh, Emma! I was wondering when you might stop by! The day is so beautiful, and I was thinking we might go for a walk. Would you be up for that?” Harriet sped through her words, only stopping to take a breath when she realized Emma wasn’t listening. “Emma? Emma, are you alright?”

“Hmm?” Emma’s eyes refocused and she looked at Harriet, that ever-present smile oh so wide upon her face. “Sorry, yes. I am alright, though I do have some rather unfortunate news for you dear Harriet.”

Harriet sat by Emma on the foot of her bed, her brows furrowed with a worry that had claimed her features in mere seconds.

“What is it Emma?”

“I have had a discussion with Mr. Knightley about you. And he, well, he does not seem to have any feelings for you. Romantic ones, that is. I’m so sorry, Harriet.”

“Oh, is that all?” a calm settled over Harriet’s face.

“Is that all? I figured you would have been more upset by this. Did you not care for Mr. Knightley as a possible husband?”

“I did think he would be suitable. He is kind and he doesn’t look at me as though I am less than him. But he is only one man.”

Emma froze for a moment. She wanted to ask who made Harriet feel lesser. She wanted to make their lives miserable. But she held it inside her because Harriet had begun to speak once more.

“I have turned down these suitors, these men, for you.” Her tone had grown more serious than Emma was used to hearing it.

“I know, and I am sorry that I might have ruined your future by instructing you to do so. I had only the best-” Emma quickly sprang into her apology, she wanted someone perfect for Harriet. She wanted to tell her this, but Harriet interrupted her.

“No, I have turned them down for you.”

“I’m not certain I understand what you mean.”

Emma’s mouth felt suddenly dry. It felt like she was in the midst of a kind dream, but everything felt false. She was nearly positive the floor would give out below her and she would wake in her own bed. But the floor was still there even as time continued to pass. Harriet was still there. And she proceeded to get her thoughts out into the air hanging in her room.

“Well, now I suppose you understand how I feel most days.” A brief giggle interrupted her thoughts, but Harriet managed to compose herself with haste. “I am saying I have turned them down not because you instructed me to, but because I wish more than anything to be seen by you. To be yours.”

“Oh, Harriet. I do see you. I have always seen you.”

Harriet’s eyes had been avoiding Emma’s but as she spoke, they connected with a new intensity.

“I see you too, Emma. Always.”

Emma blinked quickly and then did something she never thought she would have. She pushed herself forward on Harriet’s bed and placed a gentle hand along Harriet’s petal filled cheek. Their eyes were still locked, and she paused, about to realize her actions. But before she could process what madness she was committing, Emma pressed her lips to Harriet’s.

They moved together, a hazy moment of pastel tones.

As Emma’s thoughts finally caught up to her, she pulled back. She was absolutely positive her cheeks must have shone like rubies. Harriet even appeared beautifully tinged with pink. A portrait of spring once again.

Another set of giggles bubbled out of Harriet and Emma could feel her heart thudding. Maybe now that her heart’s contents had been set loose, it had returned to her chest. Or perhaps there were tethers connecting her chest with Harriet’s. Their hearts may live within each other.

“I do hope you won’t try to arrange another suitor for me after all of that.” Harriet grinned, a short burst of laughter slipping past her lips.

“I hope you won’t want another suitor after all of that.”

Harriet pressed a quick kiss to Emma’s cheek in response and stood, grasping her hand.

“Now, how about that walk? Today is a positively perfect day.”

Emma nodded, a light smile playing across her face.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! Have a nice day and stay safe! <3


End file.
